How a Good Tails Doll is Created
by The Hidden Flare
Summary: Takes place during Sonic Unleashed. Tails Doll, like other robots who couldn't defeat Sonic, Was sent to a factory for low leveled robots who are giving low jobs. But when Eggman decides to send these robots to slow Sonic down. Tails Doll does something that changes his life forever. First story on site.
1. The Whole Experance

**This is my first fanfic so I might not be too good at this. Anyway, I don't see too many fics about how a Tails Doll can become good, so I thought I'd create one. But you should know that I'm going with the Doll from the games, not the one from the legend fans talk of. However, I may take some stuff from the fans, like Tails Doll being able to absorb energy or showing emotions though that diamond on his head (Which I call a power plant in the story). This will also be taking place in Sonic Unleashed after you get the 6th Chaos Emerald's power restored, so to understand the story, you must know Sonic Unleashed's story. I also added some headcanons of mine, but hopefully I explained them in the story right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sonic franchise and some stuff other fans make up.**

**Enjoy the story.**

How a Good Tails Doll is Created

Chapter One: The Whole Experience

Central Battleship Control Room (place where Eggman watches over the Dark Gaia Process.)

"I need to slow Sonic down a bit so Dark Gaia can take form." Eggman said to himself.

Orbot heard him and came out of his ball-like position. "But Doctor, We have sent countless troops after Sonic already. Isn't that enough? Plus, your empire in construction already has plenty of defense and it will take Sonic time to get though it himself." Orbot said, trying to convince Eggman not to waste more units.

Eggman glared at him "I know that, but haven't you checked how long Dark Gaia is going to take?" Eggman asked him.

Orbot checked the info. "According to our computer, Dark Gaia percentage to his complete form is 90%." Orbot answered him.

"Yes and Sonic has restored 6 Chaos Emeralds back to their true power within that time while fighting my army AND Dark Gaia's minions AND Flying across the world AND taking those breaks to talk to friends AND enjoy the scenery, which is something I can never do." Eggman complained while putting his hands on his head.

He took them off after seeming a little bit calmer. "Besides it's always better to slow Sonic down. How much more of my army do I have ready to battle?" He asked Orbot. Orbot searched the computer.

"According to our computer—" He then completed the search. "There is no army left except at your new empire, but they already know what to do and it would be a good idea to leave them there." Orbot told him.

Eggman smacked Orbot. "Darn, I can't have them leave their post, and every other robot has a non-fighting job. Curses! Even after all this time, Sonic still has the ability to take out many out of my army or leave them broken or…" Eggman's eyes widened under his goggles. "Wait, I still do have some robots that could slow him down." He pressed a few keys on his keyboard. One of his bases on it had grey buildings, a big wall around it, and a gate that had the words 'Welcome to 'Abandoned Waste Central' on it.

"I still have these guys." He said while showing his sinister smile.

"Doctor, you are aware that this factory is mostly full of robots that are mostly for minor jobs, like cleaning or making and transferring necessary material." Orbot told the doctor.

"They can still fight. Now stop arguing or I'll send you out there!" Eggman yelled at the robot. Orbot went back into his ball-like position.

Meanwhile, at Abandoned Waste Central or AWC, room 37 R

The Sun was just rising and most of the robot citizens were getting ready to perform their jobs. One of these robots included an orange two tailed fox doll whose appearance was similar to another two tailed fox, except it had diamond-like object connected to its pole, or his 'power plant' as Eggman (or Robotnik, as what he was referred to at the time) called it, no mouth (or even lips) and ball-like fist. He was also fluffy, but had some hard parts inside of him, though it was mostly covered by stuffing.

He had the ability to levitate, communicate from his power plant while showing emotions from whatever color the power plant was. Red meaning angry, green meaning happy/natural, blue meaning sad, yellow meaning confused, orange meaning surprised and white meaning scared, and he could also use an electric ray from his power plant that could absorb energy, but could only absorb a small amount or he would malefaction. He could also transfer energy out of his power plant after it was checked in his system.

The Tails Doll started to power up, "6:00 AM. Turn on and prepare for all work for the day." Tails Doll said as he was starting up. His bedroom just had an outlet, a door with a lock, a computer in the wall to keep up with all info, a metal floor and a gray wall.

Tails Doll had a few jobs at AWC, like cleaning vents or absorbing energy from weak things, like other robots or other life forms to transfer to Eggman for his other robots to be created. Tails Doll also had the job to make prisoners lose hope by saying how pointless their situations were (because once you have a doll tell you how pointless it was, you know all hope is lost… or at least children would believe it), but he hadn't had much people to do this to.

Tails Doll was glad he was still on, unlike Metal Knuckles, who was broken down in order to get parts for Mecha Knuckles, who was destroyed later. Tails Doll was thankful Eggman didn't want a new pillow case out of him, or he wouldn't have been working.

Tails Doll was levitating though the halls with every other robot around him to go to the meeting room to get their work for the day. Many robots passed him, which reminded Tails Doll of his purpose.

Flashback (around the time of Sonic R) in Radical City.

Tails Doll looked to his side to see a certain blue hedgehog next to him. "You must be another of Robotnik's robots… a fluffy version of my best friend, I see." Sonic told the doll.

"Please, go easy on me." The doll begged in a light voice, trying to get Sonic's guard down. Sonic couldn't hold back against any of Robotnik's Robots (or Badniks as they were once called). Besides, he just wanted to win a race so he wouldn't back down against anyone.

The announcer started speaking. "Get ready, get set," Sonic and Tails Doll got in racing position. "GO!"

Sonic speed off while Tails doll tried to get ahead of him, but couldn't. He wished he could absorb Sonic's energy, but Robotnik disbanded the function to stop Tails Doll from malfunctioning. In the end, Sonic won the race while Tails Doll laid on the ground, depressed over his abilities. He later picked himself up and, with a blue power plant, went to Robotnik to be judged.

Robotnik decided to have one more race with Tails Doll, Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles and himself while EggRobo confronted the other contestants, but he still loss. Due to being last in the race and not showing much promise, Robotnik sent him to AWC to have some use for him. Tails Doll only improved on absorbing energy and learned more of the langrage he spoke.

Flashback end

Tails Doll didn't care for revenge, well he did once, but now all he wanted was to have a better use then what he had. He wanted to be able to get a rival or an enemy, just to know he had something to exist or live for.

"I'm still working and my power is still on, so why do I have no real use?" He said to himself, with his power plant blue. He never thought what he did at AWC was really important.

He finally made it to the meeting room with just about every other robot having already made it to the meeting room. Each robot went in one at a time. The meeting room was like an auditorium with 3 floors just for seats of different sizes for different robots and a stage with curtains and a podium. They got in the seat to wait for each robot to get in their seats. After awhile, every robot stood up for the plague allegiance to the Eggman Empire.

_I plague allegiance to the Eggman._

_And the mighty Eggman Empire_

_To help and build its power_

_One nation under Egg_

_Indivisible_

_With loyalty and justice for fuel._

They all sat down as a black and grey robotic chao flew to the podium. "Hey, I'm Dark Omochao and all of you better listen, OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" Dark Omochao warned. Eggman made Dark from another Omochao, but made it more aggressive and gave it the self destruct button to all the dangerous robots of AWC. His job was to make announcements, give orders, guide the robots to the right spots, and blow up all rebelling robots.

"Okay, so today the doctor wanted to make an announcement to you all, SO PAY ATTENTION!" It yelled as a giant flat screen lowered from the stage ceiling.

"_He's your leader, he created you all and he understands you. He's Doctor Eggman and he's happy for all you do for him."_A narrator with a sweet and calm voice said as a video of Eggman, which made him look like a kind leader, was played.

"Hello there, all my loyal minions." Eggman said in a serious voice with his hands folded.

"Today, I have a special mission for you all." He told them. This got him all of the robots full attention, like Tails Doll, whose power plant was orange.

"I'm sending you all to try and capture or destroy Sonic the hedgehog or any of his friends." He told them. Orbot came out of his ball.

"Doctor don't you think if you had them destroy any of Sonic's friends, he might fight harder and finish the job faster?" Orbot warned.

"Uaaa yes. What I meant was just to capture his friends. I want them destroyed after my plan is completed. If you guys make any success, then my plan will succeed and then there will be no trouble for anyone. So I am sending one of my battleships, the egg battleship number 17, to you, my minions, so you all can attack Sonic. I'll also send you coordinates of said hedgehog's locations. And if I hear of a robot or robots that capture Sonic, they will be given a higher rank. So do your best. Eggman out." He said as the video ended.

All robots started talking to each other. Dark Omochao tried to talk though the microphone. "Okay, I know... I said… SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" it yelled into the microphone.

All the robots stopped talking and paid attention to Dark Omochao. "YOU ARE ALL ANNOYING. Okay, I know we are all excited for our first field mission, so I want to be clear and say that all jobs are being held off until the mission is over, and I'm going to go over all information we have on Sonic the hedgehog." Dark Omochao informed as it press a few buttons and a picture of Sonic came up.

After Dark Omochao explained most of the details of Sonic, all robots the robots either gathered their supplies for the trip or just get on the ship. Tails Doll just got in the control room. It had screens of many parts of the ship from the cameras so Tails Doll could know when to get Sonic, to see when Dark Omochao would be giving directions, and discuss plans on anything when it noticed anything from Sonic.

'If I succeed in this mission or at least show promise, then I could be back to higher rank and see Metal Sonic and Dr. Robotnik again. I may have lost Metal knuckles and Egg Robo was probably sent into the battlefield and got destroyed (seeing I haven't seen him), this may be my only chance to see them again.' Tails Doll thought to himself in hope and a bright green glowing power plant. 'Even if I don't catch that Hedgehog, I could slow him down and have another Robot capture him, even if it damages me or ruins my functioning.

'I don't care what happens to me, Doctor Robotnik could upgrade me and if what he says is true, I won't be destroyed and I will be a higher rank. My dream is close and I will do anything to get a higher position then where I am now. Soon, I will never deal with these lower jobs and assist Metal sonic and the Doctor, just the way I was created for.' He said to himself with confidence as he started to wait for all other Egg minions to come, with a very bright green glowing power plant.

Meanwhile with Doctor Eggman in the Central Battleship Control Room

Eggman was finishing everything necessary before getting ready to sleep. Orbot came out to talk to the Eggman. "Doctor, are you sure that those Robots you sent to hold off Sonic was a good idea? They are lowest in rank and mostly do just chores. Most of them could not handle Sonic when he was younger, and odds are they can not handle him when at this age now." Orbot told the doctor.

"Of course I know they can't beat that Hedgehog, they are only being thrown out there to stall for Dark Gaia to form. I know they won't even leave any good damage on Sonic." Eggman told the small machine.

"Then what of their rank improving? What if they just hit Sonic by accident and that slows him down?" Orbot suggest to the doctor.

"Oh, they will improve, I need to recycle sometimes. So I just take their good parts, like say laser and add it to one of my newer robots and throw away everything useless like their hard drive." Eggman answered Orbot's question.

Orbot was surprised to hear this answer. He thought Eggman would just not give them better positions, but to just tear apart their good parts and get rid of everything else, completely erasing their memory and emotions and turn them into something more useful was a genius idea.

Orbot thought Eggman had lost all good ideas after Sonic was close to restoring all the emeralds, but this proved him wrong. "Well that's impressive Doctor." Orbot told the doctor.

This caused the doctor to smirk. "Well that's a good thing to say to me, Orbot. Keep it up and I might not try to 'improve your rank', HO HO HO." He said before getting to his bed. Orbot started to shake and then shut down.

Meanwhile, with Sonic and company on the Tornado halfway to Shamar.

Sonic The Hedgehog, a blue anthropomorphic Hedgehog, was on a red plane wing with a yellow and white furred anthropomorphic fox named Miles 'Tails' Prower piloting the plane. On a seat in the back of the plane was Light Gaia, or Chip as friends called him, sleeping with a seatbelt on. He was a burgundy and white Chihuahua-like creature with turquoise fairy-like wings.

Sonic was telling Tails about how Chip was Light Gaia, while Chip was sleeping in the backseat "And then he said he was created to defeat and seal Dark Gaia away since this Planet here was just created." Sonic told Tails.

"Fascinating, I had no idea that Chip was so powerful and has been around this long. So he had lost his memory, huh? Well, I bet he's glad to have it back and all." Tails said to Sonic, finding the conversation interesting. Before Sonic could speak another word, they heard a loud noise that woke Chip up.

"What was that?" Sonic and Chip asked.

They looked toward the direction the noise was coming from and saw four missiles heading towards them. "Whoa Tails move!" Sonic ordered.

Tails tried to change directions to avoid the exploding rockets only to have them follow the plane."It looks like they're coming for us. I'm switching to battle mode!" Tails then switched to battle mode; the propeller blades were removed, the wings were diagonal instead of horizontal, the wheels went back into the plane, and the back of the plane changed. "Sonic get ready." Tails warned him. Sonic grabbed the gun and got ready to fire.

Meanwhile, on Egg Battleship number 17.

Tails Doll floated up and flew near Dark Omochao.

"Excuses me—" he was cut off by Dark Omochao's screaming and had an orange power plant.

"AHHH," it jumped up high in the air and flew with its propeller and looked at Tails Doll.

"Don't do that! You're the only thing that could possibly sneak up on me." It told him. That has happened a lot when Dark Omochao started commanding AWC. Whenever Tails Doll had to talk to Dark Omochao, unless Tails Doll was in front of the robot before talking, Dark Omochao always freaked out, and because Eggman believed Tails Doll and other weak robots (like Dark Omochao himself) wouldn't be much of a threat, he didn't install a self destruct switch on them, so Dark Omochao couldn't blow up Tails Doll, no matter how much it wanted to.

Omochao flew back towards the ground. "Okay, you have my attention, what do you want?" Dark Omochao said, annoyed.

"Sorry for doing that to you, commander." Tails Doll said. "I just wanted to know if you had any idea of what I could do for this mission." Tails Doll asked in a serious tone.

Dark Omochao rubbed its fingerless hand under its fake lips. "Hmm, well, seeing that this ship was used before in battle, we're low on ammo." Dark Omochao looked at Tails Doll. "Do you think you could provide for that?" Omochao asked in a sinister voice.

Tails Doll backed up a little with his power plant white. "I don't think I could provide for such a thing." Tails Doll told Dark Omochao.

Dark Omochao then started to evils laughing. "Mwhahahahahahaha!" Dark Omochao then stopped and looked at Tails Doll. "I just needed to get some revenge on you for sneaking up on me." Dark Omochao said as it looked back at a screen showing the Tornado with Sonic and company on it.

"Just be patent and wait for them to get on the ship. Despite being used, this ship won't fall unless you ruin it on the inside. That's when we really attack." Dark Omochao Told Tails Doll. Tails Doll nodded his head and looked at the same screen as Omochao.

Meanwhile, with Sonic and company on the Tornado.

Tails had just destroyed all of the guns on the battleship. "I think I'll be safe with the tornado now, Sonic. Just find the control room and destroy it. I'll keep watch for you. Signal me when you're ready to leave." Tails told Sonic.

Chip unbuckled himself. "I'll come too." He told Sonic, Sonic nodding to him.

Tails flew toward the deck of the ship, and Sonic and Chip jumped off the Tornado and landed on the ship. Sonic destroyed an Egg Pawn and Chip landed on its detached arm. Sonic then ran to enter the ship and find the control room, while Chip followed him. Sonic sped up and broke the doors. Then he crashed though many egg pawns until a Cameron, a machine turtle-like robot with a missile launcher got in front of him. Sonic lifted a dent in it, but it wasn't destroyed, and not only that but other robots jumped toward Sonic.

"Sonic, I'll save you!" Chip said as he jumped in front of Sonic and made a green glowing force field around him and Sonic. The robots, believing they could break the shield, met an unfortunate end as the field annihilated them.

Sonic stood up. "Uhh, thanks Chip, but I could have taken their hit, you know." Sonic told Chip.

"Ohh, um, really?" Chip asked.

"Yeah I really—"Sonic then looked at Chip, who thought he got in the way. "Uhh you know what? I think I may have gotten hurt from that ambush if it wasn't for you, so thanks." Sonic told him. Chip then looked at Sonic with a smile on his face. Sonic then got ready to go in the other direction. "Come on, I don't want to leave you behind." He said as he started running. Chip then flew toward Sonic.

Meanwhile in the control room.

Dark Omochao and Tails Doll were looking at the screen that had just shown Chip destroy all those robots. "That creature, I cannot believe it did that! I mean, I know there's a black and red striped hedgehog who could take out that many opponents at once. I wonder if this creature is related to that hedgehog." Tails doll said, with power plant going from orange to yellow.

"THAT THING COULD BE RELATED TO CHAOS FOR ALL I CARE! I want it captured and taken to Eggman. With that power with us and away from Sonic, we could really help Doctor Eggman." Omochao told the other robots. Tails Doll looks at Omochao.

"Do you want us to capture that creature?" Tails Doll asked.

"No I want you to start a blog on it. YES I WANT YOU ALL TO CAPTURE THAT CREATURE." Omochao told them angrily. It then flew over to a different monitor that had a layout of one of the rooms of the Ship. "This room is far from where Sonic is, but we are close to it. I have a plan and you better listen or I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" It warned before explaining its plan

10 minutes later at the lobby that's on the way to the upper control room (AKA: the room where you fight a ton of enemies).

Sonic had just entered the room, dashing at full speed, while breaking the doors down and destroying some of the many robots in front of him until he ran into a heavy Egg hammer (an Egg Pawn that's much bigger than Sonic, uses a hammer, and wears a helmet). Although he left a dent, the robot was not destroyed, and it hit Sonic away with its hammer.

Chip flew next to Sonic. "Sonic, do you want me to help?" He asks.

"No, I got it." He got back up and took the Egg Hammer helmet and spin dashed his head, then got ready to attack all other robots.

Chip then notices that a lot of the robots were looking at him and starts running toward him. Chip, not wanting to deal with them, tried to fly to the door Sonic blasted. However, he did not expect something like a bolt of lightning hitting him from above. Chip then noticed that it was still hitting him while he was trying to fly away.

Up above, Tails Doll was absorbing Chip's energy. Although he had been doing that for about 7 seconds, he felt the urge to stop, but knew he couldn't and continued to take in as much as he could. He also felt different. He couldn't describe it but, it felt like something was going on with him.

Sonic noticed that Chip was being zapped. "CHIP!" Sonic yelled and ran toward him. Chip had gotten tired and stopped flying and crashed on the ground; Tails Doll had stopped absorbing Chips energy after he hit the ground, which from the start was about 15 seconds. Tails Doll's power plant let out some static.

"Malfunction, too much energy to taken in. I must reset and then upgrade myself." Tails Doll said to himself in a voice with no emotion. His Power plant then went to a dim green and he lay down on the floor.

Meanwhile a Klagen, gray E-Series robot with a UFO-like head, had taken Chip. Sonic then did a homing attack on him and tried to grab Chip but an E-2000, a red humanoid that could transform into a plane robot, had taken him and was taking a secret pathway to escape the ship. But Sonic wasn't giving up, as the E-2000 was going up a tight area that might have had an elevator in its plane mode. Sonic was wall jumping fast until he homing attacked the E-2000 robot.

Sonic grabbed Chip. "Chip, are you okay?" He asked nervously as he shook him. Chip moaned a little and slowly opens his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

Sonic let out a sign of relief. "You were taken by Eggman's robots, but before they could escape, I got you back." Sonic told Chip.

Chip flew up and yawned while starching his arm. "Wow, I'm tired." He said, then pulling a chocolate bar out of nowhere and began to eat it. Sonic scratched his head.

"Um okay, Chip are you ready to come? Because I'm going to go cause some fireworks to go off if you want to see it." He told Chip, while feeling awkward. Chip, getting energy back from the chocolate, flew up to Sonic.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." He told Sonic. Sonic nodded. Chip and Sonic then headed back to the control room.

Meanwhile, at the lobby that's the way to the upper control room.

Tails Doll's power plant was now back to a lighter green. "Now processing upgrade." He said as a green force field surrounded him. A Buzz Bomber, a mechanical wasp that could fire an orb of concentrated energy, saw this and was about to fly up there when, "Hey Carl, where do you think your flying? That blue Hedgie is coming this way. Get ready, before you get thrown into the wall." A Moto Bug, a ladybug-like robot with a big back wheel, told the Buzz Bomber.

"Oh, I didn't see him Todd. I'll get him." He said, forgetting about the green light as he began to concentrate his energy. Sonic was going the same speed he was before, except this time he was paying attention to his surroundings and avoiding all the robots that could stop him. With Chip right behind him, he went past all the robots and made it to the control room and destroyed all navigation control and other necessary things.

After Sonic destroyed the control room, the ship started heading to the surface of Earth. He wall jumped on an elevator route (which was different from that other one he saw) and went to the surface of the ship with Chip. Sonic waved to Tails as he flew over to the ship that was about to crash.

Sonic hopped on the Tornado wing while Chip flew to the backseat and Tails headed to their destination. "So how was it? Did you bring back anything?" Tails asked Sonic while riding the plane.

"Naa, it was just another mission that had no reward. Nothing new, just destroying robots." Sonic told him with a smirk, but then had a sad expression on his face. "Although they did get a good one on Chip. By the way, you're still okay, right Chip?" Sonic asked, worried.

"I'm okay now that I absorbed all the light around us." Chip told Sonic. "Okay, well besides that it was all good."He told Tails.

The ship was going to crash, and most robots had jumped out of the ship (whether they could fly or not) while some others couldn't get out even if they wanted to. Tails Doll; however, was fully protected inside his green force field. "Trouble is occurring outside, I must not leave my protective area until both my upgrade and the ship is finished." He told himself while he waited.

The ship was nearing the ground while most robots made a final attempt to escape, only to have the ship crash on them. The ship was being destroyed, exposed, it was breaking apart, and it would never be the same ship it was before. Tails Doll was finished with his upgrade.

"Activate." He told himself and as soon as he did, he felt strange. "What's going on? My body feels different." He said to himself with a yellow power plant. He looked over his body to see there was no difference. "Odd. I feel like I have changed, but I do not feel anything truly different." He said to himself. He then realized he was in a green force field. "Did I do this?" He asked himself.

After the Ship had destroyed itself though the crash, Tails Doll had decided to let himself out. "Strange. When could I do this?" He said as he disabled the force field. And as soon as he did, he felt his power plant unleash a powerful aura around him. He suddenly felt more different than before.

"What's going on? I suddenly feel strange, like I want to do something good." Tails Doll told himself. He then dashed forward, but faster. "WHAT? Did I just improve on speed?" He asked himself. Then his Power plant was glowing a very bright green. "I feel great! I finally have improved on myself!" He told himself happily. But then it went yellow again. "But I'm still not sure how I'm like this." He told himself.

Then he remembered what he did before. "That's right. I had absorbed the energy from that brown and white creature." He told himself. He looked up toward the sky. "I suddenly feel like seeing this creature again. Maybe I want to know more. I know they might try to attack me, but I just need to find this creature. And I still know how, but I don't know the direction to go." He told himself as he levitated high in the air and headed to find Chip.

**So that's the first chapter, what do you think? Send me a review but just so you know my grammar isn't the best so I could use some advice. I'll probably send the next chapter after schools lets out, so it will take a while.**

**Thanks for reading. The Hidden Flare**

**Edited by Espionage247, on 7-26-13.**


	2. Friend at Daylight, Traitor at Night

**Friend at Daylight, Traitor at Night.**

Outside Shamar. a sandy plain with a few bushes and rocks.

Tails was about to land the plane. "Some ride, huh guys?" Tails asked.

"Yep, I always love to stop Eggman, no matter what he throws at us." Sonic said.

"Geez how long has he been doing this, Sonic?" Chip asked.

"Well, a few years, I guess. To be honest the first time I defeated Eggman was actually what made me the hero I am today… and every other time I guess." Sonic answered while the plane hit the ground. Meanwhile, Tails Doll had flown to a bush that was near the spot Sonic and co. were landing. 'Ok, they are here. Now how do I approach them?' He thought to himself with a yellow power plant.

Chip then felt strange. "Do you guys feel that?" He asked the two heroes when the plane landed.

"What are you talking about Chip?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah I don't feel anything." Tails commented while parking the plane.

"Well I sense something around us, it feels weird." Chip told them.

"What, how did they even know I was here?" Tails Doll asked himself, while his power plant glowed even more yellow. "Well I guess there's no way out of it now; I should just go before they attack me." He told himself with confidence and a green power plant.

Tails Doll flew over to where they were; Sonic and his friends were just getting out of the Tornado when they saw the doll in front of them. Sonic stepped in front of the doll. "Stay back guys, this doll is working for Eggman." Sonic warned them.

"Please let me explain myself for following you, I did not come for my creator and I just needed a few questions answered." Tails Doll told them. Sonic kept his guard up.

"Okay, what do you have to ask?" Sonic asked the doll.

"Well, after I absorbed energy from the red and white creature—" Tails Doll said, but got interrupted.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Chip yelled, surprised.

"Yes and well, I now feel different and I wanted to know if your friend could help me." He asked calmly.

"So let me get this straight, you help attack us with all the other robots, absorb my friend's energy, somehow follow us, and now you want us to help you handle energy?" Sonic said, sounding annoyed and angry.

Tails Doll felt like slapping himself, he always had a bad choice of words. "Please, I—" Tails Doll tried to explain, but was caught off guard as Sonic started running towards him. He didn't know what to do, so he was about to fly away when—

"WAIT, DON"T ATTACK HIM SONIC!" Chip yelled. Sonic and Tails Doll stopped doing what they were about to do.

"Why not, Chip?" Sonic ask, annoyed.

Chip flew over to him. "Because, he absorbed my energy. When someone absorbs any essences of either Gaia, they become the minion of the Gaia. When they're the minion of said Gaia, they change." Chip explained. "Seeing that Tails Doll absorbed my energy, he will become more pure-hearted and gain some of my abilities, like absorbing light and creating force fields. So because of that, I think it'll be best if we spare him." Chip told them.

Everyone was surprised, Tails Doll being the most. "Well, that is news. So I'm going to be pure-hearted and be able to use light at will. Well, that's nice to know. Thanks for telling me. Good bye." He told Chip then flew away at high speed, blowing sand everywhere.

"WAIT, COME BACK!" Chip yelled. Tails Doll continued to fly away. "Why doesn't that ever work?"Chip asked himself, a little annoyed. "Sonic we have to follow him; I have to protect all my warriors! Come on." Chip told Sonic, then flew the same direction as Tails Doll.

"WAIT, CHIP!" Sonic yelled, but Chip continued flying away. "He's right, that doesn't ever work." Sonic complained to himself. "Tails you fly in the air with the tornado and look for them. I'll go on ground. Signal me if you know where they are and guide me to them." Sonic told him.

"Okay got it." Tails said as he got in the plane. Sonic ran off to find them.

Meanwhile Tails Doll had realized something. 'Darn, there's no way I'll be able to continue living in the Eggman Empire. Now where do I go? I should have asked them back there where I should go. Well what now? I'm a pure-hearted Doll with great power from sunlight, what the heck do I do with it?' He thought to himself, with a yellow and red power plant.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "WAIT UP! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" A voice yelled. Tails Doll looked behind to see Chip flying toward him.

'Looks like I'll be getting directions after all.' Tails Doll thought to himself, his power plant going green. He stopped flying and faced the direction Chip was coming from. Chip, seeing Tails Doll stop, slowed himself down and flew in front of Tails Doll.

"Thanks for stopping." Chip told him.

"You followed me, is there something you need?" Tails Doll asked, with a yellow power plant.

"I don't want you to go out there with the possibility that you would die." Chip told the Doll.

Tails Doll's power plant started to glow more yellow. "How would I die with the powers I have?" Tails Doll asked.

"Because Eggman and Dark Gaia will want to capture you, so I think it would be a good idea if you traveled with us." Chip told him.

'Dark Gaia, huh? Eggman sent that thing free and it's causing damage to many things of this world. Just thinking about it makes me angry. But should I travel with them? Well what do I have left to lose?' Tails Doll thought to himself, while his power plant changed a few colors, which confused Chip.

"Ok I'll travel with you for bit." Tails Doll told Chip, who was in a trance with Tails Doll's power plant.

"Wh-What?" Chip said trying to stay focused.

"I said, I'll go with you" Tails Doll reminded him.

"Oh, thanks. Now I think we should—wait, I almost forgot." Chip said as he put his hands behind his back and looked for something like someone would in a traveling case. He then pulled out a chocolate bar. "Want some chocolate?" Chip asked.

Tails Doll was hesitant. "I never tried chocolate before, but I do have the urge for some now, fine." He then pointed his power plant at the bar of chocolate and started absorbing the chocolate. When he did that, Chip flinched, causing him to drop the chocolate bar, but by then it was already gone.

Chip had a surprised look his on his face. Tails Doll's power plant was glowing green. "Yum, that was good." Tails Doll commented.

"Okay, you ready to go?" He asked Chip. Chip, with the same expression, just nodded his head while trying to keep a straight face.

Before they left, Sonic showed up. "There you guys are. Me and Tails were looking for you two." Sonic told them and pointed up. They look up to see Tails in the tornado with the national Shamar flag attached to the tail of the plane.

"Why did you use that as your signal flag?" Tails Doll asked, with a yellow power plant.

"We get souvenirs from many places, we thought we'd put them to good use as signal flags." Sonic told him.

"Sonic, I told Tails Doll he could come with us." Chip told him.

"Yeah, can we talk about that Chip?" Sonic asked, feeling a bit awkward. Sonic and Chip walked away from Tails Doll as Tails started flying towards them. "Are you sure about having him come along? He could be programmed to betray us." Sonic asked Chip.

"Even if he was programmed to betray us, he still absorbed my energy; I can feel the power he has from me." Chip told him.

"But Chip, you and I know best that just because somebody has light or dark energy within them, it doesn't mean that will change who they are." Sonic told him, reminding him that he had Dark Gaia energy in him.

"That may be true, but the only way that is certain is that if Tails Doll was a heartless monster, and I really don't see that."Chip told him.

"Well, I suppose he hasn't done anything evil as of now. I guess he can come if he doesn't do anything wrong." Sonic agreed.

"Don't worry; I'll keep my eye on him." Chip promised as they started heading to the tornado.

Meanwhile, Tails landed the plane and started talking to Tails Doll, who was lying down on a wing. "So, you're like my Doll counterpart, right?" Tails asked, curious.

"If by that, you mean one of the Doctor's robots that looks like you, then yes. Yes, I am your counterpart." Tails Doll told him.

"So… What can you do and why did Eggman choose to make me doll?" Tails asked, wanting to know info about Eggman's robot.

Tails Doll looked at him. "He believed it would be unexpected and thought my lightweight would make me useful in races, he also gave me the ability to change my voice to that as a child to make me seem innocent so I would be able to surprise my opponent. Although it hasn't really worked for me." Tails Doll told him, with a blue power plant.

"…Did Eggman add anything to make you capable for combat?" Tails asked, unaware of Tails Doll's sadness. If Tails Doll could have, he would have sighed.

"Well, he made my power plant on my head able to absorb energy… The doctor said he wanted me to absorb Sonic's energy when he's super, but I malfunction every time I absorb even the most significant amount of energy. I can also show what emotions I feel with my power plant, see?" He told Tails, who looked at the blue power plant.

"What does blue represent?" Tails asked, puzzled by the blue crystal shaped power plant.

"It means I'm sad." Tails Doll told him, with a sad child's voice.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Tails apologized to Tails Doll.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be okay." Tails Doll told him, with a still blue power plant.

'I better leave him alone. I don't want to make him more depressed.' Tails thought to himself.

Sonic and Chip returned to the Tornado, and they all returned to Shamar. They met up in front of the building that Professor Pickle was in, but ran into Amy. "Hey guys, so this...Umm." Amy said as she looked at Tails Doll.

"Amy, this is Tails Doll; he used to be working for Eggman, but due to some incidents he's against him now." Chip told her.

Tails Doll then looked at Amy. "Hi." He said with his child's voice, which he forgot to turn off. Amy ran to the doll and pulled him into a tight hug.

"He's so cute, he's like a toddler Tails." Amy said while giving affection to the doll.

'How am I supposed to feel about this?' Tails Doll thought to himself, with a yellow power plant.

"AMY SETTLE DOWN, YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Sonic yelled, trying to convince Amy to stop hugging Tails Doll. Amy put down Tails Doll, who didn't seem affected by the hug of death at all.

"Aww, but he's so cute. Do you know a Sonic Doll?" Amy asked the doll.

"I'm afraid the only Sonics I know of are the one here and Metal Sonic." Tails Doll told her.

Amy groaned, "I hate him, what he does and tries to do, trying to be like Sonic, it just plain annoys me." Amy said. Tails Doll looked over Amy.

"You wouldn't happen to be Amy Rose, who went to Little Planet and got kidnapped by…Ooooh I understand." Tails Doll said aloud. Amy had a face full of powerful fury. 'Maybe I shouldn't talk of my brother in front of her.' Tails Doll thought to himself.

Sonic stepped in front of Amy. "Amy, I need to see Professor Pickle, so I don't really have much time. I'll see you later." Sonic said and then started walking inside to see Professor Pickle.

"Uh… what? Sonic, wait." Tails and the others start walking in.

"Bye, Amy." Chip said.

"See ya, Amy." Tails told her. "I'm sorry about making you angry. Bye." Tails Doll apologized.

Amy was silent. She walked far away from Professor Pickle's place, and when she knew she was far enough, she got out her Piko Piko hammer, lowered it to the ground, and hit herself. "You had it all planed out!" She said as she hit herself once more. "YOU KNEW WHAT TO SAY AND YOU WERE GOING TO BE GENTLE WHEN SAYING IT!" She yelled and struck herself again. It was at this point that people started noticing. "WHY, WHY DID DESTINY STOP IT?" She said and stopped attacking herself.

"Okay, that's enough self abuse. I never did that before, and if I try this again right, I won't have to do this again." Amy said and then noticed all the people staring at her. "Ugh, sorry, nothing to see here. Just made a mistake and felt it would be best to attack myself and not other people." Amy told the people, who then gave her even weirder looks. Amy walked back to Professor Pickle's building. 'Note to self, find classes to seem less crazy and awkward.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others found Professor Pickle. "Hey Professor we're back and we brought more than a full powered Chaos Emerald." Sonic told the professor. Professor Pickle looked towards Sonic and co. and noticed Tails Doll.

"Sonic, is that a floating doll with the appearance similar to Tails?" Professor Pickle asked curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sonic told the professor. "…Was there an issue in Adabat, or is the culture creating floating doll look-a-likes as souvenirs?" The Professor asked, confused.

"No Professor, it's just one of Eggman's creations turned good." Tails told him.

"Ahh I see." The professor said and picked up a plate of cucumber sandwiches. "Hello there doll of Tails. Would you care for a cucumber sandwich?" The professor asked as Sonic and Tails face-palmed.

"Uhh no thanks." Tails Doll said, not feeling hungry. "Oh, you can talk. I knew one robot could talk, but one with your material is interesting, tell me can you speck anything or is there a track for selective sentences you have?" Professor Pickle asked the doll.

Tails looked out the window to see the setting sun. "Uh-oh, get ready to transform Sonic." He told the hedgehog. Sonic looked outside to see the moon and suddenly he felt a deep pain inside of him. This time, however, he wasn't the only one; Tails Doll was holding onto his power plant.

"What's going on?" He asked as green areas left his body. Sonic suddenly had a purple area around his body. They both felt terrible pain during the process.

"I forgot this would happen to him." Chip said, looking worriedly at Tails Doll. Then, Sonic was in Werehog form, a much furrier form of the hedgehog with great strength and fearsome looks. Tails Doll, however looked the same, but everyone knew there was something different about him. "Tails Doll, are you ok?" Chip asked.

Tails Doll's power plant was glowing red. 'Why did I want to stay with these people again? I better leave now and report all info to the doctor.' He thought to himself and then started heading back to the exit.

"He's leaving, stop him guys!" Tails yelled as he and everyone else held Tails Doll back, though the doll kept trying to go. Then, Amy appeared at the entrance.

"Hey guys, what's…" She saw everyone trying to hold Tails Doll back. "Why are you guys holding on to Tails Doll like that?" She asked, puzzled on what was happening.

"Amy stop him, he's trying to leave and maybe share details with Eggman." Tails told her.

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. "Don't worry guys; I'll get him back in." She told them as she got ready to slam the doll.

"NO AMY, STOP!" Sonic tried to stop her, but it was too late. Amy slammed her hammer against the doll's face, propelling him and everyone holding onto him to the wall. Tails Doll slumped down to the floor after hitting the wall. However, Sonic and co. weren't so lucky.

"Oww, Amy you could have just pushed him so we could stop him from leaving." Tails moaned. He and the others had left body marks on the wall.

Sonic pulled himself out with his Werehog strength. "Well, it stopped him for now, so I think we'll be ok." He said as he pulled Chip out of the wall. Tails Doll however, was looking over Sonic.

'Hmm, he has true strength. Maybe if I take some of his energy, I could be strong myself.' He thought to himself as he aimed his power plant at Sonic.

However, Chip saw what he was about to do and did not want him to absorb Sonic's Dark Gaia energy. He started to charge Light Gaia energy, emitting a green light "It looks like it's time to—" He then created a light as bright as a tiny sun. "—shine true relevance to block out the darkness." Chip yelled. Sonic then had the purple aura leave his body and Tails Doll had a green aura enter his body. He then stopped what he was about to do and put a hand on his head.

"Ugh, what was I about to do?" He asked himself confused. He looked over to see a bright light. "Is that—" Chip saw him looking at him.

"Tails Doll, please shut down, I need you to do that for me." Chip told him. 'Should I? I mean I'm pretty sure I was just about to report info to the Doctor, maybe it's best if I shut down for now.' Tails Doll thought to himself as he started to shut himself down. Chip canceled out the bright light. It caused the green aura to leave Tails Doll's body and purple aura to enter Sonic's body.

"OH COME ON, AGAIN!" Sonic yelled as he turned back to Werehog form.

Chip fell to the ground, exhausted. Meanwhile, Tails and Amy pulled Professor Pickle out of the wall. "Professor, are you ok?" Tails asked, worried for the old man.

Professor Pickle pointed behind Tails. "Please, bring me a cucumber sandwich." The professor begged as Tails face-palmed. Amy grabbed the plate and brought it to the Professor. The Professor grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it. He got up, as if he hasn't been hurt at all. "I sure know how to make these right." he commented to himself.

Chip walked (his wings were tired) to them. 'Tails, do you think we could help him so he won't betray us again." Chip asked.

"I suppose I could modify his power plant so he could hold the Gaia energy within him, but are you still sure you want to help him?" Tails asked him.

"Yes I still think he can be a good person if he wants to be and I won't leave a warrior of mine deserted." Chip told Tails.

Tails looked over to Professor Pickle. "Do you mind helping me upgrade Doll me, Professor Pickle?" Tails asked the old man, who was finishing his sandwich.

"Yes, I believe I can help fix him up." The professor told him. Just then, the professor's assistant came in and notice dthe destruction of the place.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked.

"Don't worry my assistant, I'll explain what happened. Then, you could help us fix this doll." Professor Pickle told his assistant. The assistant scratched his head, puzzled.

Sonic walked toward the exit, "I think I'll go find somewhere to relaxed while you guys work on him." Sonic said, leaving them. Amy ran to follow him.

"Wait Sonic, I need to talk to you." Amy said, not trying to lose him. Chip flew over to Tails Doll, who Professor Pickle put on the table.

"Okay let's start working on him." Chip told the geniuses.

**That's the end of chapter two, but there's more. I'll make these little extra parts that could or could not have to do with the story; it's just something I felt like doing. So enjoy this—**

**Extra Spark.**

**More Proof.**

"Seeing that Tails Doll absorbed my energy, he will become more pure-hearted and gain some of my abilities, like being able to absorb light and create force fields. So because of that, I think it'll be best if we spare him." Chip told them. Everyone was surprised.

"Wait, wait, wait." Tails said, stepping in front of Chip. "We're going to need more proof then what he says; I may not have been around when he absorbed your energy, but I know that he's crafty. He could have just improved Tails Doll and sent him to trick us and take the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"But Tails, I can sense my energy within him. He had to absorb my energy." Chip told him.

"True, but Eggman could have just gave him a capsule with your energy just to throw you off. All I'm saying is I'm going to need more proof." Tails said, crossing his arms.

"Well okay, all he has to do is create a force field out of the light around us and that should prove that he is a part of me." Chip said and then looks at Tails Doll.

"Okay, with my powers it shouldn't be too hard." Chip told Tails Doll.

"Um, actually I was—" Tails Doll tried to say he was leaving, but he got interrupted.

"It's easy. Just absorb the light around us and a force field should form. Although it won't stay long or be quite as powerful, it will be enough proof that you are a warrior of Gaia." Chip explained. Tails Doll had a yellow power plant; he was annoyed, but decided to do what he said.

"Okay, how do I do that?" He asked.

"Three words: focus, feel, and out. Just focus on all the light around you." Chip told him, while gesturing to the sky. Tails Doll tried to focus on the light, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean by 'focus'." He told Chip, with a yellow power plant.

"Um, okay I can help you by getting your definition of what light is. Um, is it something being bright, light?" Chip asked. Tails Doll shook his head.

"No" he told him.

"Um is the sun, light?" Chip asked.

Tails Doll focused on the sun. "Almost, it's something like that." Tails Doll told him.

"Really? Okay, tell when I get it right." Chip told him. Tails Doll nodded his head. "Okay, is it sunlight...? No, what about sunshine?" Chip asked him.

Tails Doll looked at Chip with a glowing green power plant. "Yes, that's what I think light is." Tails Doll told him with excitement.

"Good, now let's start." Chip told him.

Tails Doll and Chip flew up to the sky, closer to the sun, and Tails Doll rose his arms while keeping his focus on the sun. "Just keep all focus on the sunshine." Chip told him. Tails Doll kept doing so until he felt something.

"I… I think I got it." Tails Doll told him.

"Good, now that you have a focus on the sunshine, you must now feel it." Chip told him. Tails Doll's power plant turned yellow again.

"What, but don't I already feel it?" Tails Doll asked.

"No… well yes, but this is different. I want it to connect inside you, with my energy." Chip told him.

"Ok, I'll try." Tails Doll said as he tried to let light enter his body.

"Come on Tails Doll, you can do it! You can feel the sunshine!" Chip told him, trying to give him confidence.

"I-I can feel the sunshine." Tails Doll told himself as a green aura started forming around him.

Chip smiled. "That's great; now let out all of the light you have." Chip told him. However Tails Doll didn't hear him.

"I can feel the sunshine." Tails Doll repeated. Chip looked oddly at this as Tails Doll had an even more green aura around him.

"Um, Tails Doll, can you hear me? I told you to let out all the light power you have. If you don't, you are going to unleash a powerful force field." Chip warned, but it was too late, as Tails Doll was already overflowing with the green aura of light.

"I CAN FEEL THE SUNSHINE!" Tails Doll yelled before letting out a powerful blast, annihilating desert sand and the Tornado, while Chip, Sonic, and Tails were caught in the explosion.

After all the smoke cleared, Tails Doll dropped to the ground. Chip flew over to him.

"How did I do?" Tails Doll asked as soon as Chip was by his side.

"You proved you have my powers but, ummm…" Chip said and pointed to Tails, who was holding the wheel of the Tornado.

"Why did my plane have to get caught in this destruction!? Why, the Tornado?!" Tails yelled in agony as Sonic patted him on the back, trying to comfort him.

**And I'm done.**** I finally got this out. Sorry it took so long, I'm not that fast of a writer but I try to make good stories. **** Hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to drop a review, I'll be okay with anything as long as it isn't truly mindless. Special thanks to Espionage247 (grammar) and Hazel The Rabbit (story) for beta-reading this and to all my reviewers.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

**The Hidden Flare.**


	3. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I'm sorry but this fic is being put on hiatus.**

**I really want to finish this story, but I just can't get the net three chapters done. I have the draft finished and all but I just can't get writing it .**

**Also school is coming up for me and I doubt I'll have time to finish this.**

**I promise by the time I update this fic next time, I'll have all the chapters and put one up weekly or every three days ****or something like that.**

**I really want to finish this and I hope you come back when the next chap is finish.**

**The Hidden Flare… Is sorry.**


End file.
